deathnotefandomcom-20200223-history
Death Note Wiki:Guide
This is a guide to how things work on the wiki, including general rules and things to know about how we operate here. Intimidating as this may sound, we aren't too strict. What we ask for most is that everyone (including us) shows respect to each other. Respecting others and their opinions, as well as respecting characters, is the key to enjoying the company of other fans, both on and off the wiki. If there's a character that you dislike, please don't mess up their page or make snarky comments about them. Even if it's directed at a fictional character, rudeness is never cool. With that said, let's get started. General Layout Every character page has a specific layout. The one we use is: #Appearance #Character #History #Plot #In other media #Conception #Trivia #Quotes #Themes Templates There are various versions of the "Shinigami" and "Human" templates based on what information is known about the character in question. *Human: for regular human characters whose stats were given in Death Note: How to Read 13. *Human2: for human characters whose stats are unknown *Human3: for human characters whose stats and voice actors are unknown/not applicable. *Human4: for human characters who appear in the movies only. *Shinigami: for Shinigami characters whose stats were given in Death Note 13: How to Read, *Shinigami2: for Shinigami characters whose stats are available, but voice actors are unknown/not applicable. *Shinigami3: for Shinigami characters whose stats and voice actors are unknown/not applicable. Actors' Names For any actors or voice actors, be sure to add a link to their Wikipedia page, if one exists. This can be done by putting down the following: Actor's name goes here . When putting down an actor's name for a dub in a language that does not use the Latin alphabet, do the following: put down their name in English. Then, in parentheses, put down the name in its native form (kanji, hangul, etc.; the surname goes first/last depending on what the culture generally does. For instance, Japanese would have family name, then given name, whereas English would have given name, then surname.) Finally, add a comma and the Romanized version of their name (romaji, Revised Romanization of Korean, etc.), with the order of their given and surname depending on what it would generally be in their culture. Examples: Light Yagami (夜神月,Yagami Raito); Yeong Seon Kim (김영선, Kim Yeong Seon). There are two official Spanish dubs. When putting down a voice actor for the version made in Spain, put down "(Spain)" after the actor's name. For the voice actor from the Latin American version, "(Mexico)" goes after the actor's name. Be sure to put the Spanish voice actor first. How to Help If you're interested in helping contribute to the wiki but don't know what to do, read admin StillAlive's blog entry regarding things that can be done to help the wiki. Check it out often to see if any new tasks have been added. Other #For the "True Name" section, leave it blank if the character's real name was revealed around the time of their debut (e.g. This section should be left blank for Soichiro Yagami, but should be filled in for Near). #For the "organization" section, a character can belong to more than one organization, like Near being a member of both Wammy's House and the SPK. If they don’t belong to any of the organizations listed, leave their organization section blank. Know that "Media" refers to the people speaking on Kira’s behalf, like Demegawa and Takada. Don’t confuse "organization" with "occupation." For instance, Sayu’s organization would not be “College." Her organization would be kept blank. #'The character stats are official information.' In Death Note 13: How to Read, character stats were provided. There were other books published, both for the anime (published by people who worked on it) and films (also published by people who worked on it). None of the info on stats should be erased; unless you have something proving that the information was supplied in any canon guide, it will not be accepted. The "Other Attribute" section refers to the unique attribute that isn’t the same for everyone. For instance, Light's is "acting skills," Misa's is "charm," and L's is "sweet tooth." So when putting down their skill number for that section, please specify the skill (Example: Acting Skills: 10/10). The pages on this wiki are all categorized based on their content. This tree shows how all of the categories are organized. #There are a few categories not listed here: Manga characters, Anime characters, Live action film Characters, Novel characters. Category:Administration of this site